Uncle
by kazuya8
Summary: How did Konoko get out of those acid vats in the TCTF science prison and what happened afterwards?


  
I've got one thing to say: How the HECK did Konoko get out of those acid vats? And what happened after that? Are you curious too? Well, if you are, then that's what this fic is about.  
  
******  
Uncle...  
******  
  
Konoko burst out of the acid vats, gasping for air. Her skin burned and her body ached. The lights were off and her eyes couldn't catch any sign of movement as she pulled herself out and fell on the hard metal ground. She was so weak she didn't think she could do anything but breathe.   
  
H-how long was I in there? she murmured. Suddenly the realization dawned on her. _Where're my clothes?! Were they burned off in the acid?_ She didn't know. Konoko pushed herself up on her arms and collapsed again right away, breathing hard. Tears flowed from her eyes in a steady stream. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in this much pain. In fact, she didn't think she ever had been.  
  
Footsteps sounded nearby; they were getting closer. Konoko began to tremble. From fear? She didn't know if she was scared or if she was cold. She whimpered slightly and curled up on the cold metal, closing her eyes and clenching her hands into loose fists.   
  
A cool cloth was laid over her body, and someone lifted her off the ground, kneeling next to her. Konoko? Konoko can you hear me? The voice sounded so familiar... but who was it? It was a man, she was sure of that. The touch was kind. He seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't hurt a soul if he could help it.  
  
Konoko opened her eyes and looked up slowly. She gasped. Kerr? Uncle Kerr? But... I thought you were dead.  
  
He nodded slowly. His face was lit by the dim light of a lantern. So did I, he commented, wrapping his green lab coat around her. Konoko grabbed a fist-full of his shirt and clung to her uncle for safety as he slowly stood. We need to get you out of here. Those troopers will be coming back at any time. he turned and began walking, putting the lantern handle around his wrist.  
  
***  
  
Konoko awoke in a small, but comfortable bed, covered in warm blankets. She looked around. The room was simple... and unfamiliar. Kerr walked in with a mug of steaming liquid. Konoko sat up, holding the blankets up over her chest. Do you have anything I could wear? she asked quietly.  
  
Kerr said. He set the mug down on the night stand beside the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a pair of silk pajamas on a hanger. These belonged to your mom. She wanted me to give these too you when you were big enough. he smiled just a little.  
  
Konoko sat up from leaning over to look at the mug and looked at Kerr. She slowly reached for the pajamas and took them from him. She wanted me to have _these_? she asked.  
  
Kerr nodded, I'll let you change, and left the room.  
  
Konoko frowned and dropped the blankets when the door clicked shut. She slipped the pajamas on. They were cool to the touch, and very loose and comfortable. She decided she liked them; they were exactly what she would have chosen. Leaning back into the downy pillows, she reached for the mug, which she discovered held tea, and sipped the piping hot liquid.  
  
Kerr came back about five minutes later with his own mug of tea. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched Konoko. She watched him.  
  
They sat like that for a long time; sipping their tea slowly and watching each other. From time to time, Kerr would comment on something or ask a question. Konoko would always reply with a short answer. Finally, she stopped answering all together, saying she'd rather not talk about anything that had to do with Commander Griffin or the TCTF. One thing remained in the back of her mind, however. And that was the subject of her parents. She knew next to nothing about them; only that they had worked together to find out why the World Coalition Government was allowing the atmospheric pollution to go on.  
  
Konoko set her mug down and sighed.   
  
  
  
What were my parents like? she looked at him like a small child begging for love.  
  
Well, my dear, that is something I'd be glad to tell you about. He looked at his niece and smiled warmly.  
  
Konoko sank down into the blankets and looked up at him. She blushed just slightly as he tucked her in then curled up and listened to the tale that was about to began.  
  
***  
  
NOTES: So what'd you think? Too sappy? I dunno - I just wrote this as a kind of spur of the moment thing, ya know? Tell me what you think in a review!^^ Once Again, Thanks for Reading!  
3 mai  
  



End file.
